


Loosening His Tie

by Beautiful_Tyrant77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Tyrant77/pseuds/Beautiful_Tyrant77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift from her eccentric parents sends Payton's life spiraling out of controls. Drunk marriages to teachers just don't happen in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosening His Tie

Loosening His Tie

Ticket To Vegas 

Gray clouds filled the sky covering the luminous large star titled the sun. As the day grew later, the sky grew darker, and the streets become vacant of chattering people the girl had been observing. She had always loved sitting on the roof of her house and gazing at at the passing people, either on her own, or like today. with her best friend. They would pretend that they knew them making up new life for the unknown mass. Like the lady with the large glasses covering her features, whom was holding the sleeping baby and a rather large purse. Her story was that she was running from the father of her baby who she was madly in love with. The lean man with the black sweat and white tank, he was a dancer on the rise, or the beautifully elegant dark skinned women in the suit ordering people on her phone, she was the boss and owner of a really important company. Payton loved making up stories, it was one of her favorite pass time, especially since she was impatiently waiting on her parents to get home. 

Today was the first day of her birth week, and Payton and Madeline were laying face down on the rather large cloud like bed, moaning and groaning out of boredom. They were waiting for Payton's parents to come home with her surprise for her birth week. It was a tradition that Payton's parents had forced on her and if she complained they would tell her the story about how she was almost never born. They would later add on how she had been their miracle after the heart quenching news the doctor gave them about their inability to have children. That in it self, they said, gave them the right to spoil her rotten.

"Pay, what do you think your parents are getting you that involves me?" Madeline's sweet sounding voice pondered out loud. Payton looked at Madeline, raising a single golden blonde eyebrow at her best friend. Madeline was a sweet girl who looked, well, not so sweet. She had long wavy raven colored hair which she always wore a bit messy, cat like eyes and full lips, that gave her that sexy look.

"I don't know maybe they'll convince your parents to let you take those pole dancing classes we wanted to take." Payton answered, knowing full well they had already taken them secrectly. Madeline let out a giggle before causing Payton to roll her eyes. "Hopefully it's not that because we already took them once we don't want to take them again."

"I doubt my parents will ever let me take the classes after you told them the reason why we want to take them." She stated, her voice filled with amusement. Payton grinned at the memory. 

"Well what did they expect to come out of my mouth, Maddy." The grin plastered on Payton's face caused Madeline to let out another row of giggle. They feel silent for the moment until Maddy spoke up again.

"But did you really have to tell them and I quote 'We want to learn to pole dance to become strippers of course.' That did nothing to help our cause." Maddy attempted to sound serious but the invading smile on her face told Pay she was anything but serious.

"Well of course I-." Pay stopped mid sentence when her stomach began to growl loudly. She had not eaten anything since early in the morning and that had been nearly six hours ago. Pay stood up from the bed and began making her way to the door. "Come on Maddy, we haven't eaten since breakfast." Then she was out the door without waiting for a response from Maddy.

They were in the midst of eating when they heard the drop of keys and the familiar sound of 'We're Home'. They dropped what they were eating and ran to the door where Payton's parent stood empty handed. The girl gave Payton's parent a befuddle look.

"Where is it." Maddy asked, impatience clearly installed in her voice. She began to look around, searching for the nonexistent gift. Mrs. Quinn simply rolled her eyes at Maddy before clearing her throat. Maddy stopped and stared at the Quinn, pouting at them childishly. Mr. Quinn grabbed a white envelope from the back of his jean pants.

"Maddy calm down first of all. Secondly, this is the pre-," before Mr. Quinn could finish his sentence, Maddy grabbed the envelope and was tearing it open. The shock face on Payton's father's face would have become cause for teasing , had Maddy not began screeching and jumping up and down. A look of amusement spread on Payton's face.

"We're going to Vegas!" Shock quickly replaced the amusement on the girl's face, before being conquered by excitement. She had been giving her parents hints and not so subtle pushes so that they let her go to Vegas and it finally worked. Payton joins in on Madeline's excited dance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was started in Wattpad.com as a collaboration between me and another writer but we both stopped writing it. I'm rewriting it and changing things. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
